Broken Soul
by Hopeater
Summary: Hyrule subit l'une des plus grande décadence de tout les temps. Et le héro ne s'est pas manifesté. Entre temps, un voleur de douze ans appelé Trauchmar, un apprenti chevalier du nom de Link, une petite Gerudo du nom de Scarlett et la jeune princesse Zelda se renconte par pur hasard. Mais est-ce vraiment le hasard, ou le fil du destin qui a décidé de les allier à un moment crucial?
1. Prologue: Une légende

**Triforce Inversée**

**Prologue**

Il y a bien longtemps, quatres déesses descendirent du ciel sur l'amas chaotique qu'allait devenir Hyrule. Din, déesse de la force, créa la terre. Nayru, déesse de la sagesse, mit de l'ordre dans ce monde chaotique et créa les lois sacrées d'Hyrule. Farore, déesse du courage, donna la vie à tous ceux qui protégeraient les lois d'Hyrule. Finalement, Twilia, déesse de la foi, créa le jour et la nuit pour permettre à ces créatures de ce reposer. Ensemble, elle créèrent la Triforce, un triangle sacré, qui permetaient à n'importe qu'elle créature mortelle de réaliser son souhait le plus cher. Après quoi, les trois déesses quittèrent la terre d'Hyrule. Cependant, Twilia, soucieuse du sort des mortelles, refusa de partir d'Hyrule et voulut les protéger. La mère des quatre déesses, Hylia, promis à Twilia que les créature vivante seront protégés coûte que coûte. Cependant, l'Avatar du Néant fit son apparition. En voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouva Hyrule après le passage de ce dernier, Twilia décida que ces sœurs étaient des incapables, et créa Lorule, un royaume où les créatures trop bouleversés pourrait vivre comme avant, le Crépuscule, pour emprisonner les démons, et la Psysalis en utilisant le reste de l'essence de sa mère afin d'honorer sa mémoire, car elle la croyait morte. Elle prit ensuite son fragment de la Triforce avec elle, et, sans s'en rendre compte, fit en sorte que la Triforce perde son sens du bien et du mal. Elle quitta ensuite ce monde pour l'observer de loin.

Depuis, les siècles sont passés, la légende de Twilia a disparue, de nouvelle légende se sont créé. Parmis elles, la légende du héros en vert: elle raconte que, chaque fois qu'Hyrule était menacée, un jeune garçon, tout de vert vêtu, apparaissait et repoussait le mal: il se vit vivre dans les cieux, aussi petit qu'un insecte, voyageant dans le temps, combattant le masque du mal, se transformer en bête dans les ténèbres, battant la prêtresse de la Triforce devenue diabolique, se multipliant en quatre, voyageant entre deux mondes, ne faisant qu'un avec les murs, contrôlant le vent, restaurant le pouvoir du roi des mers et réparant les voies sacrés. Certain disent que tout ces évènements ne sont qu'une coïncidence, d'autre, qui si souviennent de Twilia, pense que c'est cette dernière qui essayent de leur redonner la foi. Mais tous s'entende sur une chose: le garçon vêtu de vert aparaissant à chaque fois que le danger plane sur Hyrule est un héro.

_Pff... il est ou alors, le héro?_


	2. Chapter 1: La rencontre

_Il est ou alors, le héro?_

"Byrne?" _Ah, désolé Trauchmar, je pensais juste à une ancienne légende._"Oh. C'est quoi, cette légende?" _Celle du héros en vert._ "C'est vrai qu'il tarde a arrivé." C'était la pleine lune. Sur le toit d'une maison, un petit garçon de douze ans avec, à ses cotés, un boule lumineuse. Ce petit garçon est appeler Trauchmar. Habillé principalement en brun, il se démarquait par ses yeux mordoré, ses long cheveux noir attaché en une queue de cheval, et une écharpe verte qu'il pouvait très facilement ajuster pour cacher une partie de son visage. C'est de loin le meilleur voleur de la citadelle d'Hyrule, capable de vous voler votre bourse sans que vous vous rendiez seulement compte qu'il est passé à coté de vous. Preuve de la décadence dont le royaume était victime. Le meilleur voleur de la ville avait douze ans. La boule lumineuse est en fait un esprit, un ange gardien, du nom de Byrne, qui se manifestait sous la forme d'une lumière bleu. Trauchmar était le seul apte à le voir et à l'entendre. "Le royaume est en train de se détériorer à vu d'oeil. Le régent est un véritable tyran, et la reine ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher.. Les soldats se comportent en despote. Partout ou je vais, je ne vois que très peu d'amour..." _C'est malheureusement la sombre vérité. J'ai aidé a regardé sur cette terre durant les cent dernières années après m'avoir repenti. J'ai vu ce royaume se détériorer. Mon estime des humains n'a jamais été à son plus bas._

"Link!" "Maitre Vaati?" Un jeune garçon de douze ans se retourna vers son maitre, un chevalier. Les long cheveux lavande de son maitre faisait ressortir la peau pâle de se dernier. La cicatrice qu'il portait sur la joue montrait qu'il avait ut de nombreux combat. Son armure arborait le symbole de la famille royale. Ses yeux brun- tirant vers le rouge -laissait voir la fierté. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux blond ébouriffer, des yeux bleu saphir et était entièrement vêtu de vert. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit a propos de te promener dans l'aile des gardes?" "... de ne pas y aller." "Exactement." Le chevalier pris son écuyer dans les bras. "Dites maitre..." "Oui Link?" "Pourquoi les gardes sont méchants?" "Parce qu'ils veulent du pouvoir. Plus ils sont haut-gradés, plus ils se permettent de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ce qui les corromps. Le régent lui même veut plus de pouvoir. Au point de garder la reine éloignée des affaires royales. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerais moi-même que tu finira en bon petit chevalier."

"Princesse? Princesse?!" "Il y a un problème Impa?" La princesse âgée de douze ans portait une simple robe blanche, surement pour aller se coucher. Elle ne portait ni bijoux, ni couronne. Ses long cheveux blond tombait derrière son dos, et ses yeux vert pétillaient de malice. Impa avait deux longue natte lui tombant dans le dos. Une larme était dessiné sous son œil. Elle portait une longue robe brune avec une ceinture argenté, à laquelle était attaché un poignard. Ses yeux rouge, trait normal chez les Sheikah, laissait voir un instinct maternel. En ce moment, la princesse était assise sur une bibliothèque de sa chambre. Qui était haute de deux mètre. "Eh bien, princesse Zelda, il semble que tu es appris comment atterrir après avoir lévité." "Oui. Au fait... tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi il ne faut pas que je montre mes pouvoirs en face du régent?" "... parce que tes pouvoirs pourrait le rendre encore plus fou. La situation du pays n'est pas la meilleure, nous n'avons pas besoin que le régent est à sa disposition tes pouvoirs."

* * *

Zelda se promenait dans les rues de la ville, habillé comme une paysanne. Elle avait reçut l'autorisation de sortir. Le chevalier Vaati avait demander à son écuyer, Link, de l'accompagner. En attendant, les deux enfants s'entendait assez bien. Mais ils suivaient surtout une lumière bleu, qui les entrainait dans des quartiers de plus en plus sombre, sans jamais que la personne à qui appartenaient cette lumière ne se montre. Finalement, c'est devant une auberge dans laquelle il entra que les enfants purent l'apercevoir. Son visage à moitié-caché par une écharpe verte. Un sac à bandoulière duquel semblait sortir beaucoup de richesse. Mais ce qui les troublait le plus, était que cette personne devait avoir leur âge.

_Quelqu'un nous as suivi, tu le sais ça?_ Bien sur qu'il le savait que deux personnes les avaient suivi. "Et ils ont l'air de quoi?" _Blond, une garçon et une fille, ils vivent probablement à la citadelle, et ils doivent avoir ton âge. _À ces mots, Trauchmar fut surpris. Son âge? Deux enfants de son âge l'avaient remarqué? "Rassure-moi, c'est les seuls qui m'ont vu?" _Oui. _"Ouf. Le simple fait de m'être fait remarqué pourrait m'attirer des ennuis." _Ça nuit surtout à ta réputation de gosse tellement discret que tu pourrais voler les richesses d'un dragon juste sous son nez sans qu'il ne te remarque. _"Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis." "Encore en train de parler avec ton ami imaginaire?" "Ah, salut Volga." Volga était le responsable de l'_Arme noire_. Un lieu ou criminel sont bienvenus. "Il y deux enfants qui m'ont suivi." "Deux enfants?... tu perds la main, Trauchmar." "TA GUEULE!" Tout le monde dans la taverne se tourna vers le garçon. Trauchmar était connu pour être un garçon calme, relativement poli pour un criminel. Si il hurlait comme ça, c'était parce qu'il était énervé. Et la plupart du temps, quand Trauchmar était énervé, quelqu'un finissait électrocuté. C'était un phénomène qui arrivait souvent autours du garçon. Quand il était menacé ou en colère, quelqu'un finissait électrocuté. "Calme-toi, ça arrive à tout le monde." "Pas à moi, non. Je sais même pas comment ils ont fait!" "On a suivi la lumière parlante."

Le barman, le voleur et l'esprit se retournèrent tous vers les deux jeunes qui venaient d'entré. _C'est eux qui t'ont suivi. _"J'aurais jamais remarqué! Volga, trois laits Romani, s'il te plait." "C'est eux qui t'ont suivi?" "OUI, C'EST EUX QUI M'ONT SUIVI, BORDEL DE MERDE! Je peux avoir mes laits Romani, maintenant?" Le barman s'éloigna sans dire un mot, préparant la commande, connaissant mieux que de se faire électrocuter pour avoir provoquer la colère du voleur. "Comment vous le voyez?" C'était la seule question que Trauchmar arrivait à se poser. La plupart des personnes assimilaient le fait que Byrne était un ami imaginaire, un signe que Trauchmar était encore un enfant, vu que seul lui pouvait le voir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...


End file.
